From DE 41 33 585, for example, a current-distribution system for a spinning machine is provided in which the conductors are in the form of conductive rails which can have the configuration of slit tubes and can be connected to a source of electrical energy and to the loads. In the current-conducting rails, terminals or connectors can be engaged under a spring force so that the terminal is received within the tube and the tube acts as an enclosure surrounding the terminal. The terminal elements themselves may have the configuration of sleeves which can have a contact tongue which, emerging from the slit tube, serves to connect the terminal to the load.
The current-conducting rails may be set in rail-like bodies or enclosures of an insulating material, especially a synthetic resin.